The present invention relates to a method and system for enabling user interaction with computer software running in a computer system.
The invention has been developed primarily to provide a surface-based interface which allows a user to interact with networked information and to obtain interactive printed matter on demand via high-speed networked color printers. Although the invention will largely be described herein with reference to this use, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to use in this field.
Presently, a user wishing to interact with a computer system usually does so using a display device such as a computer monitor and an input device such as a keyboard or a computer mouse. Whilst such interfaces are useful, they are relatively bulky and non-portable, and can lack the immediacy and expressiveness afforded by a pen applied to paper. Moreover, in many situations, paper is a more comfortable and convenient recording medium, due to its superior visual characteristics and its portability. Nevertheless, information recorded on paper is generally not as accessible and malleable as information recorded on a computer system. Furthermore, unlike a computer interface, a pen applied to paper generally lacks the ability to control computer software.
It is an object of the present invention to combine advantages of paper-based recordal of information and computer interfacing.
According to a first aspect, there is provided a method of enabling user interaction with computer software running in a computer system via:
an interface surface containing information relating to the computer software and including coded data indicative of at lit one interactive element relating to the computer software; and
a sensing device which, when placed in an operative position relative to the interface surface, senses indicating data indicative of the at least one interactive element and generates movement data indicative of the sensing device""s movement relative to the interface surface;
the method including the steps of, in the computer system:
(a) receiving the indicating data from the sensing device;
(b) receiving the movement data from the sensing device;
(c) identifying the at least one interactive element from the indicating data; and
(d) operating the computer software at least partly in reliance on the movement data, and in accordance with instructions associated with the at least one interactive element.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of enabling user interaction with computer software running in a computer system, the method including the steps of:
providing an interface surface containing: information relating to the computer software; and coded data indicative of at least one interactive element relating to the computer software; and in the computer system:
(a) receiving indicating data from a sensing device, the indicating data being indicative of: the at least one interactive element; and movement data generated by the sensing device, the movement data being indicative of the sensing device""s movement relative to the interface system, the indicating data being sensed when the sensing device is placed in an operative position relative to the interface surface;
(b) receiving the movement data from the sensing device;
(c) identifying the at least one interactive element from the indicating data; and
(d) operating the computer software at least partly in reliance on the movement data, and in accordance with instructions associated with the at least one interactive element.
Preferably, the interactive element is a hyperlink element relating to the computer software, the method including the step of effecting, in the computer system, an operation associated with the hyperlink element.
Preferably also, the method includes the step of sending, in the computer system, data to the computer software indicative of the hyperlink element. In a preferred form, the method includes the step of sending, in the computer system, data to the computer software indicative of a name and/or value of at least one field related to the computer software.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for enabling user interaction with computer software running in a computer system via:
an interface surface containing information relating to the computer software and including coded data indicative of at least one interactive element relating to the computer software; and
a sensing device which, when placed in an operative position relative to the interface surface, senses indicating data indicative of the at least one interactive element and generates movement data indicative of the sensing device""s movement relative to the interface surface;
the system being configured to, in the computer system:
(a) receive the indicating data from the sensing device;
(b) receive the movement data from the sensing device;
(c) identify the at least one interactive element from the indicating data; and
(d) operate the computer software at least partly in reliance on the movement data, and in accordance with instructions associated with the at least one interactive element.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for enabling user interaction with computer software running in a computer system, the system including:
an interface surface containing information relating to the computer software and including coded data indicative of at least one interactive element relating to the computer software;
the system being configured to, in the computer system:
(a) receive indicating data from a sensing device, the indicating data being indicative of the at least one interactive element, wherein the sensing device, when placed in an operative position relative to the interface surface, senses the indicating data and generates movement data indicative of the sensing device""s movement relative to the interface surface;
(b) receive the movement data from the sensing device;
(c) identify the at least one interactive element from the indicating data; and
(d) operate the computer software at least partly in reliance on the movement data, and in accordance with instructions associated with the at least one interactive element.
Preferably, in the third and fourth aspects, the interactive element is a hyperlink element relating to the computer software, the computer system being configured to effect an operation associated with the hyperlink element. Preferably also, the computer system is configured to send, to the computer software, data indicative of the hyperlink element.
In a particularly preferred form, the coded data takes the form of tags printed onto a surface in the form of a piece of paper, the tags being configured to be read by a sensing device in the form of an optical sensing stylus. The tags are preferably printed using an ink that absorbs near infrared light but is substantially invisible to a human viewer under normal lighting conditions. When a user brings a sensing end of the stylus close to the surface, one or more of the tags are imaged, interpreted and decoded to provide an indication of the identity of the region from which the tag was imaged.
The movement data can be generated in any of a number of ways. In one form, the coded data includes information indicative of positions of points within the region, and the movement data is based on coded data sensed by the sensing device as it is moved relative to the surface. Alternatively, the movement data can be generated in ways not related to the coded data, such as by use of accelerometers within the sensing device or by physical rollerballs or wheels associated with the sensing device.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description of preferred and other embodiments of the invention.